


The Adventures of Steve and Showgirls

by kayliemalinza



Series: The Brooklyn Buchanans [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#i need to write more about steve being a celebrity #about how he adapted to being captain america before he adapted to being a soldier #i wanna know about his elocution lessons and dance training and i wanna see him in the chair getting made up before a show #i wanna see him hanging out with the chorus girls #i think that's where his first kisses came from #they took him under their spangled wings #and gave him all kinds of conflicting advice #i want steve being totally comfortable around women in their underwear #i wanna see steve in the green room and backstage let's see the costumer chasing him down and sewing a seam while he's wearing it #and then a chorus girl asking him to zip her up #i wanna see theatre professional steve #just sayin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Steve and Showgirls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/87860478266) and [here](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/87862220171/steve-learned-gymnastics-from-the-show-girls-he).

Steve learned gymnastics from the show girls he toured with. He's like "Hey, whats that? I think I can do that now, please teach me!" and then he's like "hey, this is must more efficient form of fighting than the boot came maneuvers I learned." and everyone is like "Nooo Steve, that's only for you because you can leap 12ft in the air from a stand." -- [Yadelah](yadelah.tumblr.com)

 

sakasjkd steve and his chorus line of older sisters teaching him how to do a cartwheel

steve still being just as surprised by his own abilities as anybody else like the choreographer comers in like “rogers we’re thinking of having you lift three ladies on a motorcycle can you do that?” and steve’s like gosh CAN I?

he’s still pretty shy tho and can’t handle the whole company at once so he finds some corner of the dressing room to hide in or lurks behind the costume trunks and every once in a while someone will stumble on him while looking for a safety pin or smth and he’s just like uh

hi

and they awkwardly wave back

there’s a certain amount of turnover—new girls coming in and leaving as they go from town to town, state to state—and some of them get too excited and fluttery about ~captain america and the old hands have to bat them away like no dear he’s square. find yourself a trombone player from the orchestra pit instead, trust me.

right but every time the director or choreographer comes in to teach him something new, steve’s thinking of how to apply it to the battlefield instead

he watches the girls, sometimes to swoop in to protect them (he’s been doing that forever; it’s not getting knocked out that’s new) and sometimes to watch how they protect themselves

steve rogers learning how to pick locks with a hairpin and how to use hairspray like mace and how to use a three-inch heel instead of brass knuckles

i mean, nothing will ever beat the time his mother nearly killed the next door neighbor with a frying pan, but

**Author's Note:**

> There's an excellent follow-up by one of my mutuals [here](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/88030429216/steve-is-embarrassed-being-with-the-choir-girls).


End file.
